digiphobia
by zeekkanto
Summary: takes place after season 2 of Digimon and in season 1 in Metabots. Tk and Davis go to the digimart in the digital world not knowing they are going to get thrown into a completely different world. what's going to happen when Metabee sees Patamon and V-mon
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own digimon or medabots...if I did I'd be rich. So don't sue me!**

Chapter one: digi-D-port

"Ugh where is Davis he was supposed to be here by now," Tk exclaimed pacing back and forth in front of his apartment complex. "Chill out Tk he probably just slept in again," Tokomon says popping out of Tk's bag. "See there he is now." "hey guys, sorry I'm late there was a power surge in my apartment and my alarm clock didn't go off," Davis pants. "Well we better hurry we're already late," says Tk. "Well then what are we waiting for," exclaims Davis as he starts to run towards their school. Tk sighs and runs after Davis.

"Hey Davis want to go to the digital world after school today," Tk asks between classes? Davis waits until a few of their classmates walk by. "Hell yea!"

After school Tk, Patamon, Davis and V-mon go to Tk's apartment. "Digiport open" Tk says when they get to his room.

"Hey look we're near the digimart," says Patamon. "Let's go check out what they have there this time," exclaims Tk.

"Hey Datamon," says Davis. Datamon looks up from what he's doing, "oh hi Tk, Davis, Patamon, V-mon what are you four up to today?" "Just looking around," Tk states. "Well then feel free to rummage through here… it's all junk though." Tk and Davis did just that.

"Hey Datamon," Tk asks? "Why do you have a TV remote?" Datamon looked up from the counter, "oh that thing… I was trying to create a dimensional portal to the human world for digimon, other words known as digiport D." "So why is it with this crap," Tk asks confused? "Ya, why did you throw away something that useful," Davis asked? "Like I said, I tried to create it… it doesn't work." Tk opened the back of the "digi-D-port" and saw that it needed batteries. "… did you try putting batteries in it," Datamon blinks and says "What are… _batteries_?" Tk and Davis do a face plant into the dirt. "Batteries are what power the stuff in the human world," Patamon states. "Oh… well no I didn't," Tk sighs and searches through his backpack for some batteries. "Ah here are some," Tk says. He puts them in and presses the power button. Sure enough a portal opens. "So how are you going to test this," Tk asks? Datamon smirks "That's why I have you four" he says and pushes them into the portal.

Davis: Well we're screwed…

Tk: please don't say that.

Davis: we just got shoved through a portal that we have no idea where we are going… of course I'm going to say that!

Tk: *sighs* tune in next time to see where we end up…


	2. Chapter 2 landing

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this right now, I do not own Digimon or Medabots, so don't sue me!**

**Digiphobia**

_Chapter 2:_

_Landing_

"Ugh, Not the best landing we could have had, huh Davis," Tk asks as he pulls himself off the ground. "Davis," he asks looking around for his friend? "I don't think he's here Tk," Tokomon says poking out of Tk's backpack. Tk looks back at Tokomon "… What do you mean he's not here, Tokomon, we both went through the portal." Tokomon squirms out of the backpack and onto Tk's head. "Well, Davis and Veemon could have landed some where else," Tokomon says calmly. "WHAT!" Tk says, starting to freak out. "That's not good Tokomon, neither Davis or I no where the hell we are, much less our way around!" "There's no need to freak out Tk, all we have to do is find someone who knows there way around and ask them to help us," Tokomon says trying to calm Tk down. It works… somewhat. Tk is now pacing back in forth in the alleyway Tokomon and him landed in. "That is a good idea… but what's going to be our excuse for not knowing our way around," Tk says with only minor panic in his voice now. "Umm use your head Tk, all you have to say is that you're new in town and we don't know you way around yet, and you got separated from your brother." "Oh… good idea Tokomon. Lets go." Tokomon sighs and jumps back into Tk's backpack as he walks out into the street.

**Meanwhile, with Davis and Veemon:**

_CRASH! _"Umm, are you ok Davis," Demiveemon asks His human partner as he climbs out of a dumpster? "Yea, I'm fine. Where's Tk and Tokomon," Davis asks while pulling a banana peel off his head. "Uhhh, not hear," Demiveemon says fearing Davis' reaction. Davis looks down at his digimon. "Oh , then they must of landed somewhere else," Davis says surprisingly calm. "Well come on Demiveemon let's go find them. Demiveemon, confused at how Davis reacted, crawls into his shoulder bag as Davis walks out of the abandoned wear house they landed in.

XXX

Tk: Ohh DAVIS WHERE ARE YOU?

Davis: I'm right here dipshit.

Tk: *glares* I was trying to act out the story.

Davis: well you did a crapy job.

*Tk and Davis start to argue*

Me: … *sighs* since Tk and Davis are preoccupied right now…. I'll say what Davis was supposed to say. Tune in next time to see if Tk and Davis find each other…


End file.
